


Washed away

by Borrowed_Voices



Series: Temeraire Drabbles [4]
Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues, Missing Scene, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borrowed_Voices/pseuds/Borrowed_Voices
Summary: Laurence is left alone with his thoughts during the storm off the coast of Japan
Series: Temeraire Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707013
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Washed away

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Elissa and Simran for betaing!

The water was cold against his skin, the rain whipping in his face and the clouded skies throwing the world into a state of gloomy dusk.   
The voices around the deck were panicked and frantic, draconic and human alike. The storm was a heavy one. It had come upon them quickly and the dragons had just in time been secured to the deck, but that was now proving to be their potential doom. The ship wasn't able to withstand this storm with a formation of dragons sliding about her deck and it was throwing her off balance, it could be their end if not corrected.

Laurence did not share the panic of the crew, there was the familiar numbness, the tired resignation to whatever fate would be bestowed upon him. His world was an endless ocean and he had given up on land. Laurence could see the chains that restricted Dulcia and Immortalis to the deck, and moved without thinking. The dark waves crashing over the deck did not faze him, his lifeline dragging loose behind him, useless on the route he had to take. Laurence reached the chains quickly, briefly looking up to see Temeraire hovering above the ship, keeping her upright by the ropes. A wave nearly sent him sliding over the deck but his sea legs did not fail him. He worked on the knots of the chains, gaining inch by inch through the skin on his fingers. The rope was thick and harsh against his hands, his knuckles aching, but he got them loose.  
As soon as the dragons felt the slack they shook to rid themselves of them, getting aloft immediately. The chains fell down over him, his hand still clutching at the rope, fingers stiff and aching. Another wave washed over the deck and Laurence, worn down by the chains, started sliding towards the railing. Laurence struggled to stay upright, finding grip against a nearby cannon. A quick glance showed that no one had time to notice his struggle. 

Laurence looked over the railing, at the dark familiar churning of the sea. The white crests of the high waves. No one noticed him. No one would miss him, no one would see him. Maybe he would find rest. Maybe they would find rest. Laurence looked forward, the world slowing, the sounds of the ship and the sea receding into a dampened noise. Laurence could see the bow break into the coming wave, the deck turning upward into a new climb as water rushed over the deck violently. Laurence stood, leaning against the rail, clutching the chains.  
The wave struck him, and Laurence let himself be washed away, surrendering to the sea's directions as she took him as her own.

Maybe Temeraire would finally find freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very depressing short, but one I had to get off my chest at 2 am apparently.


End file.
